<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sophomore slump by Alunala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034294">sophomore slump</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alunala/pseuds/Alunala'>Alunala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>med school au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, Childhood Friends, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, M/M, No Angst, No Spoilers, One Shot, especially at the end, except glenn isn't dead in this, like this is really cheesy, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alunala/pseuds/Alunala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blue Lions are trying to complete an assignment with one another when they start discussing why they became nursing students. </p><p>(will likely become part of a larger series)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>med school au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sophomore slump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ugh! I am so </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span> with this assignment,” Ingrid complained, shoving her textbook aside as she twirled her pencil in her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mercedes sighed, “Come on Ingrid, you only have a few more questions left to finish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why they expected us to buy an expensive textbook with math that we could find in a cheaper, seventh grade textbook.” Felix complained, reading through his math textbook, “I thought that being a nursing student would be more fun than it actually is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red haired boy sitting next to Felix chuckled, “If you thought that placing IVs and getting vomited on by patients is fun, then I am heavily concerned for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Sylvain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, I’m just saying,” Sylvain laughed, scribbling something in his notebook and flipping to another page in his textbook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy with the grey hair laughed, “Well it’s better than Sylvain becoming a nursing student because he wanted to do breast examinations and becoming a doctor was too hard,” he said, his green eyes sparkling with amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvain blushed, embarrassed, “Come on Ashe, you know that’s not the reason I became a nursing student.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, Sylvain, why did you become a nursing student?” Ashe asked, setting down his pencil and flipping to the next page in his notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh...this question again. Didn’t the professors already ask it enough during the first week of classes? I became a nursing student because my parents pressured me into it, but I’ve also wanted to do it because I like interacting with people and I want to help them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, I thought it was because you thought you could work in gynecology. No shortage of pussy there,” Dimitri, the man with the blonde hair joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough about me just wanting to see hot chicks,” Sylvain complained, “not only is it inaccurate, but I’m dating Felix, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix sighed and rolled his eyes, “I’d rather be dating anyone else in the world. I still can’t believe that we had to reunite in the program and become boyfriends. It’s not like we were best friends as children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunate isn’t it? Still, I love you very much,” Sylvain said, blowing a kiss towards his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up you fool,” Felix rolled his eyes once again. He stared at Dimitri, “I wonder why the boar became a nursing student.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri sighed, “I became a nursing student because I want to help those who are struggling with their mental health. I feel that by doing something like nursing, I will be able to make a difference in people’s lives, especially when they need it the most.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix placed a stray strand of his navy hair behind his ear and looked at Sylvain, “Well that’s a better answer than what I was expecting from the boar,” he whispered, making sure no one else could hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you expect him to say?” Sylvain whispered back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, just not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow! That’s really kind of you,” the girl with shoulder-length red hair said.She obviously hadn’t heard Sylvain and Felix’s exchange.  “Dimitri, that’s really admirable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Annette,” Dimitri said, his cheeks slightly flushing with pink, “Dedue, why did you become a nursing student.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already know the answer to this,” the white haired man replied, “but in case you can’t remember, I’ll tell my story again. Remember my sister, Hazel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember meeting her when we had a study session at your house! She was so cute,” Annette said, “She’s quite a bit younger than you, isn’t she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dedue nodded, “Growing up, she suffered from Leukaemia and was in and out of hospitals. Seeing how the nurses treated her with so much compassion made me realize my own aspirations to do the same for other families.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ingrid looked at Dedue and closed her textbook. “She’s doing a lot better now, isn’t she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Hazel’s been in remission for about five years now,” Dedue explained, “she’s about 14 now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing, I’m so happy that she’s doing better now,” Mercedes said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dedue quickly scribbled some stuff down and then spoke, “I agree. For a long time, we were extremely worried about her and we couldn’t afford her treatment. Thanks to the generosity of the Blaiddyd family, we were able to afford it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri nodded, “That’s how Dedue and I became best friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How stereotypical,” Felix scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ingrid glared at her childhood friend, staring daggers into his eyes, “And why did you become a nursing student again, Felix? Please tell everyone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Felix complained, “I became a nursing student because it would piss my father off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashe and Annette chuckled. Dedue didn’t react at all. Dimitri tried to hold back a laugh. Mercedes shot Felix a concerned glare. Sylvain tried not to burst into laughter. Ingrid glared at Felix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The eight of them sat there in awkward silence until Ashe spoke up, “Why would becoming a nurse piss your father off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix looked at Ashe, “It’s because my father wants me to become something like an engineer, not something that’s stereotypically ‘girly’ like nursing. Surprisingly, he took it better than I thought he would. He even helped pay for half my tuition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ingrid sighed, “Ugh, you’re so lucky. I’m going to be drowning in student loans. My father tried to pay what he could but I refused to let him because it would hurt him economically. Besides, being a nurse pays well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Felix propped up his head with his left hand, “So that’s the reason you became a nurse then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not Felix,” Ingrid sighed, “you should know better than anyone that being a nurse has been my dream since I was a kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who can forget all those times we played together and you’d force us to be your patients,” Sylvain laughed, “You’d pretend to perform surgery on us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix sighed, “I prefer </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to think of the time you pretended to be a pharmacist and gave me this weird concoction to drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, good thing it was just vinegar, ketchup, caramel sauce, and teriyaki sauce,” Ingrid laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, it tasted </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Felix said, “your dad was so pissed when he found out what you did and prevented us from playing together for a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ingrid laughed, remembering those old days, “Good thing it wasn’t something like bleach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my,” Mercedes laughed, “Hopefully when you dispense medications, it won’t be random foodstuff like candy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annette added her input into the conversation, “It actually says here that you shouldn’t call medicine candy in front of children because they might actually think it’s candy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what type of dumb child mistakes medicine for candy,” Felix said, rolling his eyes yet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s something that I had to learn quickly,” Ashe explained, “When you care for younger children, stuff like that quickly becomes second nature.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annette nodded and took a bite out of the granola bar that she had stuffed into her bag, prior to their study session. She swallowed and then paused before speaking, “Ashe, why did you become a nursing student?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashe paused for a few seconds before commencing the conversation, “I was an orphan for a few months before Lonato took me into his family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to the grey haired man speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was a period in time where Odessa, my sister, got extremely sick when I was on the streets. I did everything I could, even stole some medicine for her to help her feel better, but unfortunately that wasn’t enough and she kept getting worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annette shot Ashe a look of sympathy, feeling bad for the kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I took her to the closest hospital which was where I met Lonato. He was one of the pediatric doctors working there and when he realized my predicament and that I was a street child, he took me, Odessa, and my brother, Hunter, in. Not only that, but he paid for all of the treatment out of his own wallet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mercedes smiled, “That was really sweet of him. I guess that inspired you to become a nurse then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashe nodded and smiled, “Yeah, that and wanting to do the same for other people that are in need. I hope that one day, I will be able to help everyone that needs it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mercedes nodded, “Well you’ve already taken the first step.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annette smiled, “Mercie, you should share.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Helping people has always been my passion, and I believe that as a nurse, I can help people the most,” Mercedes said, smiling at her best friend, Annette, “Isn’t that why you became a nurse too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annette nodded, “Yes, that’s it. I want to help people as well.” Little did anyone know, she was lying and her real reasons for becoming a nurse hadn’t been revealed to anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvain tossed his notebook to the side flipped to another page in his textbook, “Ugh, I can’t believe that we have to do all this work by tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess we should probably continue working on it if we want to get it done in time,” Ashe said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree- what did you get for question 13?” Dimitri asked, “I’ve been stuck on that one for awhile.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I kind of gave up at the end so sorry if it feels incomplete. I'm hoping to make this a full-out collection of random one-shots.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>